Choices of Forever
by PixieFingers
Summary: Anna Brooks; the normal teenage rich girl from Astoria, Oregon thinks she has a pretty normal life. What would happen if one person came into it an flipped her world completely? Does she fight it? Does she take it?
1. Chapter 1: One More Day of Freedom

**Everything in thi first chapter is mine! The characters, the settings, everything! This is a Twilight FanFiction and anything Twilight related belongs to the author but this firt Chapter, it's mine! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_My names, is Anna Brook and I want to share my story with you. _

_I used to have a life most would call normal. Until it got flipped around with one look, one word, one amazing and unbelievable man… I guess that goes to show just how much one person can change your life completely…_

* * *

"One more day of freedom, Anna! _One_ more day of freedom!" Kayla tried to convince me to go shopping with her again before school started the next day.

I shook my head and she gave me her big brown puppy dog eyes. "K, you know I love shopping. I do! But we've gone shopping _all_ summer. Don't you think it's time to give it a rest?"

K looked at me like if I had just told her that we lived on Mars. "Are you _crazy?_ Anna! There's nothing better than shopping! Nothing that compares to the wonderful smell of new clothes and pretzel booths and fat mall cops eating donuts!"

I laughed at the dreamy look on her face. Kayla Heart or K as I liked to call her had been my best friend since we were in dippers! We had our differences but that never stopped us from doing everything together. K was obsessed with shopping and dragged me along to every shopping spree she went on.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love to shop as much as the next girl but if you didn't say no, K would bury you alive in shopping bags.

"Please please _please,_ Anna!" She begged again.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go!" Her face light up like a little kids' on Christmas. "But, I'm not buying anything!"

"Fine by me!" She shrugged.

I sighed and slid off of my king sized bed. K switched on the TV and flipped through the channels as I looked through my closet to find something to wear. K had awaken me that morning by running into my house and room like she owned the place and jumping on me yelling, "Shopping time!" so I was still in my PJs.

* * *

"Ugh! Are you ready, Anna?" K was getting impatient and I could see there was nothing to watch on the television.

"Almost," I looked in the full length mirror propped up on the wall, combing my long shinny dark brown hair which laid in small little natural waves down to the middle of my back. After pulling through all of the knots I debated whether to brush on some quick make up when Kayla's gasp pulled my attention towards her.

"What?" I asked as I walked back to her frozen body in front of the screen.

"Masen is on TV!" She screeched in excitement. She was no longer still; she was on her feet, turning up the volume and almost dancing.

I laughed and turned my attention to the screen. Masen was Kayla's boyfriend for about… Eh… A week or so and he was a really talented artist so it was no surprise that he was on TV, talking about his successful art gallery.

When the report was over I went back over to the mirror and looked myself over again as K babbled on about how excited she was for him and wondering if she should call him to congratulate him or not. Part of me was listening and the other was concentrated on lining my very blue eyes with the least possible liner so I didn't look like I was trying to hard like some of those girls who mask there real beauty under loads of makeup. Everyone's always told me that I didn't need anything because my skin was so soft and pretty and my eyes were so blue and perfect that I didn't really need to add anything but hey, every girl likes to feel confident once in a while so, why not line out the futures that I already have?

I looked at my full reflection in the mirror once I was done. I'd always been thin, I could eat and eat and never seem to gain weight but I had curves; which I was very proud of. Those chicks who keep themselves way to skinny and have to stuff their bras just to look like they have an A cup are way freaky and I would never even think of going there so I was pretty happy with the way I looked. I wasn't pail like everyone else in my family. I was light toned but I had a natural Indian-like color to my skin. Mom had told me once it was because her grandmother was Native American or something and that I must've inherited the look from her. I didn't have any Indian features other than my skin and hair so, gladly, I didn't have to worry about being the family freak. I have my dad's blue eyes and my mother's straight nose and soft lips so in many ways I looked like my parents, which was a plus because, I'm not bragging or anything but my mom and dad are a very good looking couple.

Smiling, I grabbed my purse and pulled Kayla along as she yapped away on her cell phone to who I could accurately imagine was Masen.

She spoke to him animatedly for most of the ride before shutting her cell phone and sliding back into her purse. "He's so excited! Everything is going so great for him! Anna, I'm so happy! And he is so hot! He asked me if I wanted to go out tonight and of course I said yes! I mean, why would I not? He said we could watch a movie at his place and then he was going to cook for me! Can you believe it? He's going to cook! For me!"

She squealed on and on about how great tonight was going to be and what she would wear and how she would style her hair and such. I listened to every word and nodded and added my opinion whenever she asked for it until she went on about how she wanted tonight to be "The Night". Then I blurred her out because I knew she would go into the details about how she wanted to do the nasty with him and like, really! I do _not_ need to have any of those mental images floating around in my head. So, instead, I thought about my boyfriend.

"Anna... Anna!" K pulled me from my thoughts with the tone of aggravation that she used whenever I didn't listen to her.

"I'm sorry, K. I was thinking about Conner." I admitted. K loved any talk about my totally yummy boyfriend of three years, Conner Hawk so she immediately jumped into the conversation.

"Did you and Conner have sex?" She had asked me this so many times that it really didn't even shock me anymore.

"No, K. We are gonna wait a little more." I told her for the millionth time.

"What do you mean, 'wait a little more'?" I couldn't help but grin at her perfect impersonation. She didn't notice and continued her rant, "You've been going out for like 3 years! You two have the longest lasting relationship in the whole school! Your due date to fuck is long expired, honey!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the bugged-out look on her face. K had big brown eyes that pop even when she doesn't freak and shoulder length caramel colored hair that she loved to style in crazy ways. So when she was shocked or mad she really did look a little crazy but I would never tell her that.

"Look, K." I explained, "Conner and I just aren't ready."

Kayla interrupted me, "You and Conner or just you?"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "We want our first time to be romantic! We don't just want to have sex and be over with it! We want to make love!" I smiled and I probably looked like a little 5 year old dreaming of love but I didn't care. It was how I felt.

"Ugh!" K rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what's romantic!"

_Here she goes!_ I thought.

"Go have dinner at Sizzlers or something then he'll drive you to a motel and you can repay him for taking you to dinner by fucking him stupid!" I glared at her and she was smiling at me like she was proud of coming up with that idea that practically screamed porn movie!

As sick as it was, K was just that kind of girl. She doesn't believe in falling in love and getting married. Having children and looking after them with her husband until they are both old and gray. She fooled around, got drunk and fucked whoever… No. Scratch that! _What_ever came her way. Now you may all be asking, "_What are you doing with such a whore of a best friend?"!_ And my answer is that, whore she may be but she is a really good friend!

* * *

We arrived at the mall still arguing about how my first sexual experience should be like. "I can't believe you think that, Anna!" K argued as we stepped out of the car and I clicked on the alarm.

"Ok! You know what? We're not gonna talk about this anymore!" I tried to smile when I really just wanted to slap K upside the head for being so gross. "Let's just go in. Shop. Get out. Ok?"

"Fine! Fine!" She put her hands up like she was surrendering. She muttered something after that but I didn't really hear it and most likely, I didn't want to.

Shopping with K is never boring. She takes you here and there and there and here! It's crazy! Kayla pulled me into so many stores that by the end of the day, my head was spinning, my feet were killing me and I was holding so many bags that I wondered how my arms didn't fall off!

One of the bags began to slip and I called for K but when I looked she was about to enter yet _another_ shoe store!

"Shit!" The bag fell out of my hand and all of its contents spilled out on the mall floor. I immediately dropped to my knees to pick up all of the dropped objects, silently cursing K for having so many bags and not being here to help me.

"Here! Let me help you!" I heard a beautiful smooth yet high voice say.

"Thank you," I replied still worrying about picking everything up.

"Nice shoes!" The strangely perfect voice gasped and I looked up…

* * *

***Hides* Please review and please be honest! **


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**All Twilight Characters in this chapter belong to the amazing author of the Twilight Saga, anything else, belongs to my brain, which works 24/7. **

**I'd like to thank my sister for helping think straight when I get blocked and Angel! Because she's awesome and she helps too! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

My mouth fell open. I could not believe how perfectly gorgeous she was! Her bronze colored curls lay perfectly on her shoulders and whenever she moved to pick up any dropped objects they swayed with her like a perfect wave of thick bronze hair. She looked up at me with a dazzling white smile and big eyes that were a beautiful shade of milk-chocolate. She was… I did not have a word for that kind of beauty!

"Hi! I'm Renesmee! But, you can call me Ness!" She said as we stood up; everything picked up and back in the shopping bag.

I smiled back and put my hand out to shake hers but then noticed that I had a bag in it and pulled back blushing, "I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna!" She gave me her brilliant smile again and I wondered if she was from another planet or even a different species because someone this breath taking could not exist in the world.

"Nice to meet you too, Ness." I smiled and heard someone clear there throat. When I looked behind her, I noticed two other woman standing in back of her.

"Oh! These are my… sisters! Alice and Rosalie!" I barely noticed the little stutter but I didn't give it too much thought.

Now, I know I said Ness was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen but damn! These chicks were _extremely_ gorgeous! Now, I don't go that way but I knew that if they wanted, they could make any girl cream for them.

One was very petite and with hair cropped short and dark standing on all ends. Her smile was bright and her clothes were definitely designer. She wasn't much of a woman, more like a girlish teenager. But, it fit her.

Standing next to her was a Barbie doll blonde and I mean _perfect-in-every-way_ Barbie blonde. Her hair waved down to the middle of her back and her clothes -also designer- fit perfectly, showing off all of her sports illustrated worthy curves.

"Hello!" The shortest one was the first to speak. Her voice was like a little bird's chirp. High and song-like.

She skipped up next to Ness. Like, literally skipping. "I'm Alice!" She smiled brightly at me but she didn't extend her hand and I figured she must have noticed I would not have been able to shake her hand with all of the bags in mine. "And this is my sister, Rosalie!"

The blonde named Rosalie walked up to her at that moment with a smile that would have made any guy drool. She didn't speak but she didn't need to. Her presence alone said, _Hello! I'm sexy! Be jealous! _And I was. Deep down I felt a small pang of jealousy. I couldn't help it and I don't know why but it was automatic.

I shook it off and smiled at both of them. Ness presented me to them and explained that she had seen me drop a couple of bags and helped me pick them up.

Alice looked down at all of the bags in my hands and beamed. "Are those all yours?"

I shook my head quickly, "No! No! These are all my…"

"Oh my gosh! Anna! Look at these shoes!" I looked back and notice Kayla walking out of the store with a new bag in her hands. "They're like… Oh! Hello!" She stopped next to me, looking over the three new girls I had met. I could see the amazement and shock in her eyes as she looked at them. She was obviously wondering how they could be so "hot" as K liked to call girls. She was so much like a guy sometimes when it came to sex.

I grinned, "These are all her bags! Kayla, this is Ness, Alice, and Rosalie." I pointed each of them out and then looked back at Kayla. "This is my shop obsessed best friend, Kayla."

K, being the nice person she usually is with other people, put down her bags and pushed out her hand to shake. Ness took it politely but Alice and Rosalie just smiled and nodded.

_Well, then! _I thought but shook it off. Maybe that was just how they were…

* * *

On the way back home K talked about everything she had bought and how she would mix and match all of the clothes and shoes.

To tell you all the truth, I wasn't really listening much but I did nod & 'mhm' once in a while just to make her think I was actually paying attention.

My mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about Conner again.

_Was Kayla right? _

_Was it just me that wasn't ready for sex? _

_And if he was ready for sex, would he wait for me? _

_Or find it in some other girl & dump me like a bag of green beans? _

_When will I even be ready for sex? _

_How will I know?_

All of those questions running through my mind at the same time made my head hurt. I sighed when Kayla went on about how she had found the perfect back to school boots on sale but she didn't even notice. She was my best friend and all but, sometimes I could swear she had no idea what was really going through my head.

"Anna!" Kayla's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard. New boots. On sale." I smiled at her before looking back at the rode. "I know."

She sighed, "I was actually going to say that you're vibrating…"

"Huh?" And then I felt the little tickle on the inside of my thigh. "Oh!"

_Speak of the devil! _I laughed, picked up my iPhone & taped the talk button.

"Hey, Conner!" I said after clicking the speaker phone on & placing the phone back onto my lap.

"Hey, love. How are you?" My stomach always did little flips whenever he called me love or babe or anything else cute & boyfriend like.

"I'm okay! Just going back home after a long day of shopping with K."

"HEY, CONNER! IT'S KAYLA!" She yelled into the phone as if he wouldn't be able to hear her if she didn't.

"Whoa! K! No need to yell! I can hear you just fine without the yelling!" His voice sounded far, as if he had needed to pull the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf.

I giggled when K whispered a sorry and made an 'oops' face. She was so weird sometimes.

"_Anyways!" _I heard him say through the phone. "How was the shopping?" K was about to go on about our trip when he interrupted, "You know what?" He chuckled. "I don't really want to know do I?"

I answered him laughing lightly, "No. Probably not!"

We laughed & Kayla pouted & crossed her arms over her chest leaning back in her seat.

Conner & I talked for a while before he had to go work out.

* * *

Kayla and I got to my house and she quickly started transferring her bags from my car to hers. I helped her out and of course, it was everything but quiet.

"OMG! Anna!" her little outburst made me jump. "Those chicks from the mall were scary hot!"

I didn't have to think about who she was talking about because I already knew. "Their names are Ness, Alice, and Rosalie."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! They were so crazy beautiful! Is that possible? Could someone really be that hot?" She went on before I could answer her. "Was it just me or where they also a little scary? I mean, I wanted them and all but there perfection was creeping beyond words! It was unreal!"

I stopped walking to her car, "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me with her big eyes like she was remembering meeting them, "I dunno, Anna." She shrugged and kept walking. "They were just really pretty and I mean, I wanted to do them _so _bad but they had this scary aura around them. It was like; I would've gone lesbian for them." She thought it over a while as we walked. "Yeah. I would go lesbo for those girls."

I wasn't going to tell her that part of me felt the same way so I just shrugged and walked back to my car after putting the bags in hers. "It's okay to think someone from the other sex is attractive, K. It's nothing major."

She walked after me in her quick pace. "But I wanted to _fuck_ them, Anna! I wanted to take them into a room and…"

I interrupted her quickly before she could go into details, "Okay! Okay! Okay! Stop! I don't need the deets! That's just too much information!"

We finished transferring the bags in silence & then went into the house for some ice tea.

We didn't touch the subject again but when she was about to leave, K hugged me and said, "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone what I told you, okay?"

I nodded and promised. I wasn't lying either. We have always been the best friends that no matter what we told each other, it all stayed in between us. No matter how big the news was."

K left and exhaustion took over my body. A day shopping with Kayla was hard work and school started tomorrow.

I took a nice long warm bubble bath with my favorite cocoa scented body wash and used it to clear my head of everything and relax.

I felt good by the time I stepped out and walked to my room. I quickly changed into my comfy warm silk pajamas and slipped into bed. My head cleared, my body clean, and smelling good, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Little did I know that tomorrow was going to be a day full of strange surprises… _

_

* * *

_

**I hoped you liked my intro to Le Cullens! Next Chapter will have a little more and maybe even some wolf pack! Eh? **

**Reviews = Love!**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Looking New Kids

**I was up almost all night writing and re-writing the end of this. I just didn't know when to end it so, yeah! **

**All things Twilight belong to the fuck-awesome author of the wonderful saga we all love so much (All hail Stephenie Meyer!) but anything else is mine! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Waking up in the morning was the hardest thing I'd had to do in a while. My alarm sounded with an annoying beep that I did not miss at all. I tried blocking it out by pulling the pillow over my head and pushing the sides against my ears but it wouldn't go away. After maybe half an hour of trying to blur out the beep I finally gave up and threw the pillow and blankets off of me. I got up and walked over sleepily to turn off the alarm. I hit the button so hard that for a second I thought it was going to fall off of the bed side table and shatter but at the moment I really didn't care. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room and turned on the light.

While brushing my teeth and face I thought about what would happen today.

_Would the classes be hard? _

_Would the cafeteria food be as gross as last year? _

_Would I have any classes with Kayla?_

I knew for a fact that I would have History with Mr. Grip AKA: The Gripper. BLEGH! I shuddered at the thought of him. You know that one teacher that no one in the whole school can stand but he swears that everyone loves him? Yeah, well, that's The Gripper (He doesn't know we call him that). The Gripper is a horrible old man with a beer belly hanging way to low for him to be able to walk right and greasy jet black hair swooped to the side like Homer Simpson. No one liked to sit in the front row because he spit whenever giving lectures and on top of that, he had really gross breath. It was like the man brushed his teeth with fish oil. EW! Okay. I was grossing myself out. I had to stop thinking about that.

Instead, I thought about how my first year with Kayla had been like at the school three years ago.

Kayla and I used to be the center of attention when we first moved into town because our families have money.

I can't complain with how I live. My dad alongside Kayla's dad owns some big time factory and my mom is a very good lawyer. She's won more than half of her cases so she's been winning a lot.

When I was finished in the bathroom I felt a little more awake. It must have been the water or something.

I spent a while going through my closet lazily, debating on whether to go black and white, so I didn't draw much attention or pull on my new turquoise blue tank and give everyone something to admire. Blue was a nice color on me, or so everyone said. Conner would always compliment my eyes and make everyone else compliment as well.

I found myself smiling like an idiot as I pulled on the blue tank top at the thought of getting to see Conner. I had seen him last only a couple days ago and I spoke with him yesterday but I missed him terribly. I sighed and pulled my bag over my shoulder and made my way down to the kitchen.

The smell drifted up to my nose before I walked in; French toast and bacon. I was just about to sit down to eat when my mom came rushing in.

"No! No, no! Anna! You have to get to school now! No time to eat!"

"But, mom! I'm so hungry!" I was almost whining as my stomach grumbled.

Sarah; our house keeper (and close family friend) was just about to put down a plate of delicious smelling food when my mother took it away. "Well, you really should have thought about that before you took so much time up stairs! Now, come on! You have to get to school! Time is money!" With a sigh and an eye roll I got back up as my mother hurried out of the house talking on her Blackberry.

I heard a small 'psst' and I looked back to see Sarah placing a couple of strips of bacon into a baggy. "Here you go. French toast is a little too messy but this should get you through the morning until lunch." She smiled warmly as she handed me the baggy and an apple.

I smiled back at her. She had a round face with blond hair pulled up into a tight bun on the back of her neck. She always wore it like that and her daily wear; a pair of khaki jeans and a black button down shirt. She was short and curvy but pretty. Sarah was like my second mother. She had been working for us since I could remember. She told me about how her family had died in a horrible fire when she was 15 but she was the only one not in the house at the time so she was saved. She fell into a deep depression and was put in the adoption system. She did small jobs around her town wherever she could find one. This included, cleaning houses, baby sitting, elder sitting, and dog walking. My grandma (from dad's side) somewhat adopted her and let her do little jobs around the house or something in exchange for a place to live in and money and she's been with my family since I could remember. In a way, she's like my aunt and a really close friend so I really like having her around.

"Thanks, Sarah." I said quickly and she gave me a hug and whispered a quick 'good luck' before letting me go and giving me my bag so I could be on my way.

Walking outside I noticed it was raining and slightly foggy so I hurried to my car just as my mom pulled out of the garage, "good luck at school today. Love you!" She called out from the crack of her car window. She blew me a kiss and sped off to work just like that.

With a sigh, I walked into the heated garage and unlocked my car, slowly sliding into the warmth of the leather seat. "Well, here we go, Anna. First day of another year! Get to see all of your friends at school!" I tried cheering myself up as I started the car and pulled out onto the blacktop of my driveway.

In the morning there's really nothing good on the radio so I plugged in my iPhone and hit shuffle on the songs. _Single Ladies by Beyoncé_ blasted and I grinned automatically. The song was a bit old but Kayla had declared it 'her song' as soon as it came out and been a total hit. (Apparently, even if K has a boyfriend, she's a single lady.)

Good song after good song came up and by the time I pulled into the school parking lot, I was rocking out to _Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. _Man, I really needed to update my music.

I slid into a parking spot not to close to school where kids were sure to lean on it or brake a window with their immature fooling around and not too far off under the branches where birds would definitely take their daily dumps on. I looked around and munched on the apple and bacon (It's really not as gross as it sounds. Really) as kids started to arrive; I saw new faces and old faces (mostly old). New cars, old cars (mostly new). Kids were running towards each other, hugging, laughing and I even saw a group of girls bawling like little girls after reuniting with their friends.

I was just done rolling my eyes when a hard tap on my window made me jump in my seat. I turned around and the first thing I saw was Kayla's big ass smile fogging up my window.

I turned forward and killed the engine before stepping out and getting crushed into K's big hug followed by another hug even bigger and tighter.

"Ay, chica! I missed you so much!" I heard the familiar Mexican accent squeal.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I missed you too, Carlos!" I returned his big hug with a huge smile on my face.

Carlos Rodriguez was my other best friend who Kayla and I'd met a couple of weeks after moving to Astoria, Oregon. Together, we were like the three musketeers. Carlos; the Mexican gay guy, (yes, gay. And he doesn't try to hide it) was the rock of our little team. He thought before acting (Unlike K and I), he had the answers to almost everything and he was the sweetest guy to ever walk the planet. He worried about everything and everyone. His dad doesn't like the fact that he's gay but his mom really doesn't mind. This is good because it would suck if both of his parents were to turn away from him. He had spent the summer away in Mexico with his grandparents so I hadn't even been able to get a phone call from him.

After hugging him for what seemed like an hour he finally let go and I thought I saw a little tear. Feeling stupid that I had made fun of the girls crying I laughed slightly, "Please don't cry! You're gonna make me cry, Carlos!"

"Omagash! No, you guys!" I heard Kayla say with what seemed like a knot in her throat, "if you guys start crying, then I'm gonna start crying and my makeup is going to run! Then I'm going to have to kick your asses and probably break a nail in the process!"

We all burst out in laughter and hugged again before we were interrupted with a hateful snort. "How cute! The loser squad is having a moment!"

My face fell instantly; I knew exactly who it was before I turned to face _it._

Britney Skall was standing there with a sarcastic bitchy smile on her face and standing right behind her were her minion clones, Mackenzie and Bridget Pickles (Haha! Pickles! Like, really?) They're twins who look a lot like Britney; which is probably why she likes them. Ever since K and I had moved here, Britney owned the school. She hated me from the moment Conner started showing interest and made sure I knew it. I had absolutely no problem dealing with her but unfortunately since K and Carlos stuck by my side, they were targets too. Britney flipped her platinum blond hair which everyone knew was as fake as Pamela Andersons' astonishingly huge boobs and the clones did the same with their own dirty blond curls. "I think I might just cry!" the clones laughed in union like they always did whenever she said something 'mean' to me or anyone and a cold smirk formed on her bright red lips.

I noticed what she had on and had to hold down the bacon and apple breakfast. Her top was white and a cut down a little too low down her chest, exposing absolutely nothing because well, let's face it; she really has nothing to expose. Covering her shoulders was a real fur (she only wears real things. Ugh!) Halter coat down to her waist and a _very _short _very_ leather _very_ red mini skirt. I was sure that if she bent over, the world would get a good look of her, well, everything! As if that wasn't enough, starting at her thighs, black leather boots made her legs look like they stretched a mile long.

She was standing there watching me with her haggish expression as I looked her over. "Take a picture, loser! It'll last longer!" she spit at me and my eyes snapped back onto her eyes which reflected her soul, a cold washed up pail blue.

My comeback was automatic, "I was just admiring your fashion scenes. It reminds me a lot of Miley Cyrus after she dropped the Hannah Montana act and began making porn movies!" I gave her my most innocent clueless smile and she scowled.

"Say what you want, A-Trash! (Her very uncreative nickname for me) Everyone knows that I have the best marks in the fashion industry!" She flicked her hip to the side and I couldn't help but raise a brow at her, my innocent smile turning into a smirk as K snorted by my side and Carlos held back a choke.

She rolled her eyes and gave us her bored expression, before giving her dead straight blond hair one more flip and strutting towards the school with the twins right behind her.

"What a bitch!" Kayla broke the silence.

"Obviously a summer away at her family's farm didn't seem to faze her at all!" Added Carlos.

"Whatever, you guys. Let's just get inside before it starts pouring again." I rolled my eyes and we made our way into the school quickly.

* * *

I guess you could say the beginning of the day went like any other first day of school.

My first period teacher wore her nice perky smile and I liked her immediately, not just because she teaches literature (my favorite class) but because she was really nice and very funny. She joked around with the class, answering questions about her and her class. She was young and pretty with her fashionable red hair and let loose jeans and a button down T look. Obviously she was new because I had never seen her before but I could see she was one of those hard core teachers that push you to your fullest because they believe you're "capable of the best". Another thing that really made me like her; she took shit from nobody. She practically chewed up the first immature jock who asked her a question so out of anything school related (those of you who guessed it was a sex related question, bingo! Stupid boys.)

After first period I moved on to Math which I was glad to have alongside Carlos. Seriously, the guy is like an Albert Einstein in this class! The teacher put us to work almost emidiatly. He handed us a test packet about as thick as my head! (Okay, over exaggeration! It was like 3 pages long but, still!)

By third period: History with Mr. Grip, (okay, ewwww!) the class was practically buzzing with whispers when Kayla and I walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked K and tried to listen in on what the two girls sitting in back of us where whispering on about but it was almost impossible.

K leaned in and began to whisper, "Apparently, during second period, like, an _entire_ group of really good looking people just walked into school and headed into the main office! There were like 20 of them and they just walked in like gods!"

What she was saying was pretty unbelievable but I raised my brow and asked, "Did you see anything?"

She shook her head and I rolled my eyes. "I didn't see anything but Lizzy told Miranda who told Megan who told Hannah who told Jason who told Masen who told me that they were like seriously good looking and that they were going to buy over the school and make it into a fashion stadium!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "K, this is the only high school in town! No one is going to buy it and turn it into a _fashion stadium!_" I shook my head, "I don't even know what a fashion stadium is!"

K looked at me, "Are you calling, Lizzy, Miranda, Megan, Hannah, Jason, Masen and I liars?"

I shook my head again, "No, K. I'm sure a group of people did walk in or something but I'm pretty sure that no matter what they looked like, they can't just buy the school over." I thought over that for a minute and mentally shook myself. No it wasn't possible. That was just absurd.

"Yeah," K nodded and leaned back, "You're probably right. Lizzy and Megan probably twisted what they saw. They're always making things…" Her babbling cut off and she was starring at the door way with her mouth wide open.

"K, close your mouth!" I laughed and followed her gaze to the door way and _Omagash_! The class went completely silent when in walked in the three most glorious teenagers that had ever stepped into school. They looked nothing a like yet they were all perfect in their own way. Two of them pale and holding hands walked to the back of the class where they took their seats next to each other, not meeting anyone's gawking expression but not ignoring the world either. They looked familiar in a strange way but no way could I forget faces like those so I knew I'd never seen them before.

The guy; who by the look of it wasn't really very young but he wasn't a man. More like, leaning towards a young man. He had messy bronze hair, a look I was sure that only he could pull off and a serine calm look on his perfect face that showed absolutely no un-comfort with all of the eyes on him. He looked over to flash a crooked grin to the girl he had walked in with and I could hear sighs and a couple of gasps from the girls around me.

_What the hell?_

I shifted my eyes to the girl that looked about my age. She was smiling back at him but I could tell that she looked a little stiff, probably uncomfortable with all of the stares. I didn't want to add to her un-comfort so I quickly looked away but I caught her eyes for a split second and noticed the odd caramel color that didn't fully seem right with her pale skin and brown curls.

I quickly turned to face the front when I heard the chair next to me slide. It was the other guy who had walked in behind the perfect pale kids only he wasn't pale at all and he looked nothing like them. He was pretty big, he had Native American features and his skin looked soft and perfectly tan. His dark brown hair stood up tussled, messy and wet. I listened closely and looked out the window to see that it had started raining before looking back at the other two, they weren't soaked.

I turned my head again to see that the kid who had sat next to me was looking around a little nervous as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He caught me looking at him and gave me a friendly little grin which he followed with a 'Hey.'

I just stared at him. After a couple of seconds, his grin kind of fell and he just nodded and mouthed something like, 'Right. Yeah.' as he went back to stare at the front.

_God! I'm so stupid! He must think I'm retarded or something!_

"Anna!" I heard K hiss at me and I turned to catch her starring at me with her _what the heck was that?_ Look. A look she used to give me a lot when I would pass by a cute guy who checked me out and I paid no attention to him. That was K's way of saying something like, "That boy is hot! Talk to him you weirdo!" I just rolled my eyes and was for the first time since ever _very _glad when Mr. Grip called the class' attention to the front (Which isn't really that hard to do. His look practically screams for help!).

* * *

Kayla and I walked to lunch together and I could see and hear that gossip about the new group of students was still buzzing and spreading. K was going on about how stupid I was for not talking to the new boy.

"K, I have Conner." I looked at her. "And you have _Masen!_" I said his name as a little reminder.

"Forget Conner and Masen, Anna! I would have baked cookies on that boy!" She grabbed a bottle of water before looking at me again, "and then I would've eaten them off of him!"

"Who is eatable?" Carlos made us jump a little when he just came out of no freaking where. We were talking quietly but the boy has ears like a dog!

"Damn it! Carlos, warn before you just jump into a conversation like that." K hissed at him before shaking her head and picked up a plate of pizza which looked a lot like a chunk of cardboard with melted cheese over it.

We walked over to an empty table and sat down together. "So, tell me!" Carlos had a little whinny tone to his voice. "Who's eatable?"

"Them." K nodded to the other side of the cafeteria and we just stared as they walked in. All of them. I counted quickly. There were 10 of them not 20! But that didn't matter all that much right now. It was like the whole lunch room shut up as they walked in, I noticed the two from the class room (yes, they were still holding hands) and I even saw the tan dude who had said hi. I scanned them all with my eyes and then had to do a double take when I saw her.

K talked before I did, like she was hardwired to my thoughts. "Hey! Omagash! Anna, isn't that the Ness chick from the mall?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! DUN, DUN, DUN! Yeah, I have a feeling all of the chapters will end with those. Anyways, I hope you likie! Tell me what you think of the new characters? Carlos, Britney and the clone minions! The Gripper! *Shudders***

**Review, review! Give me your thoughts on what you think might happen and what you want to see happen!**

**Lots of love and huggles to you all! **


	4. Chapter 4: Calling Eyes

**Alright! Here it is! Chapter ****cuatro****! It's a little short but that's because this was actually the ending to chapter 3! **

**Anyways, Twilight does not belong to me! (No matter how much I wish it did!) It belongs to Stephenie Meyer! *Cue loud crowd cheer* **

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing (keep up the good work you, amazing reviewers, you!) My sister who has to deal with me typing away up until early hours of the morning, and mah momma. For giving me birth! Haha! Okay, I won't take away anymore of your time! **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The moment K said her name; she looked our way and smiled her brilliantly white smile. She looked perfect, just like yesterday but just as she raised her hand to wave in my direction, a tall native American guy walked up to her and all of her attention shifted from me to him. The guy was huge and tan, like the new kid in history class only the one standing there holding Ness' hand was even bigger and his tight shirt easily showed off his sculpted body.

_How many good looking people can one group of people hold? _I thought as my eyes swept over the group. I recognized Alice and Ness but I didn't see Rosalie anywhere.

Most of them were linked together by hands. Alice was walking beside a blond guy who's face expression showed absolutely no emotion at all. (Creepy.)

The two who had been in third period with me where still holding hands and there was another tall tan guy holding hands with a pretty native American teenage girl who looked older than me but definitely belonged in high school. (This was more than I could say for the rest of them.) The other two tan guys had their backs to me as they all took their seats at an empty table but I could somewhat tell one was the 'hey' guy from class. My stomach was flipping and I felt energy coming from the group. I wanted to walk over there and talk to them. Some part of me was telling me that I _had_ to!

"Wait! Stop right there! You guys know them?" Carlos said, interrupting my thoughts. He was speaking in a whisper but I could hear the shock in his voice.

I turned my look back at him, despise the feeling I had to run over to them and say hi, and shrugged softly, "Well, we don't _know_ them! We just bumped into each other at the mall yesterday so I know Ness... And Alice." I didn't bother pointing them out to him. (Pointing is rude.)

He looked from me to the group then back at me. "So, you know them!"

I laughed a little and shook my head while picking at the pizza on my plate. (I wasn't actually eating this thing) I didn't say anything because I just knew that he would flip my words around.

"Well." He said when I didn't say anything. "If you do know them, maybe you should call them over." He was speaking matter of fact like.

My eyes snapped back up at him, "You're kidding right? I don't know them! How could I just call them over to sit with us?" my words sounded wrong to myself. I really did want to invite them over. Why did I want to be with them so badly?

"I think it's a great idea!" Added K but I could tell she was still checking out the group.

"Oh, por favor! Kayla, you only want them over here so you can perv over them! I was just saying it to be nice!" Carlos shrugged. "Being the new kids is not easy." He looked at both of with knowing eyes and I knew he was pulling the guilt card on me.

"Hey, guys!" I was about to give in to Carlos' idea when Conner took a seat in the chair next to mine. "What's up with the whispering?" he was whispering too but I could see the little mock smirk he had playing on his lips.

Conner looked amazingly sexy today (but, when is he not?) with his blond hair styled in the same swooned up in the front and wavy in the back look. His green eyes melted into mine and he reached out to cup my face. "Hey there, beautiful."

Was I blushing? Yeah. My face definitely felt hot. "Hey."

_Hey? Hey? Way to go, Anna! Way! To! Go!_

He smiled his charming smile and took my hand in his before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of my hand softly.

"Awww!" Carlos interrupted our little moment and I felt my face get even hotter. How embarrassing! "Que lindos! You two are just so perfect together!"

I heard Conner chuckle softly and saw Kayla roll her eyes with a smile before turning her attention yet _again _to the new group of kids.

"K! Really?" I almost hissed at her.

"Whaaat? Those guys are _really _cute and I'm not the only one starring!" She noted as if that made her gawking completely tolerable.

Conner finally caught onto our topic of conversation and turned around to steal a look at the group. "Ah. The new kids." He turned back and gave it a little shrug.

"See!" I smiled at Conner then looked at K again, "not everyone thinks they're such a big deal."

Kayla raised her brow and spoke in her most bitchy girl voice, "Yeah? Well, Conner has a cock."

I tried to hold back a burst of laughter and not blush like I childishly wanted to do. "What does that have to do with it?"

She shrugged and sat back in her seat, "He doesn't think the boys are hot like I do."

"Hey! I have a penis and I think they're cute!" Carlos defended his case.

"It's not the same. You're gay!"

Kayla and Carlos went on arguing and I turned to face Conner, blocking them out. "Are you enjoying the first day of school?"

I didn't want to touch on the subject of the new kids because well, it felt wrong talking about someone behind their backs. I wanted too. The gut feeling inside of me was screaming at me to walk over there and talk to them. I shook it off and focused on how cute Conner was.

He turned to face me with the smile perfectly on his lips, "It's much better now, love."

My stomach did little flips and I felt my lips turn up into a grin, "could that have anything to do with the delicious cafeteria food?"

He chuckled and my heart almost exploded, "No. Definitely not." His eyes twinkled in amusement and I suppressed a sigh. He was the perfect boy friend.

I almost jumped out of my seat when the bell began to ring. I looked up at the big clock above the exit door and noticed it was already time for forth period.

"Time sure does fly when you're having a nice time." Conner said with a chuckle exactly what I was thinking.

I sighed, "Yeah. I wish lunch would be just a little longer." I grinned at him again. The truth was, I wished we could have at least just one class together if that meant more time with him but since Conner was one year older than me, that unfortunately meant different grades. I wouldn't even be able to graduate with him. (Ugh.)

He kissed my lips quickly and I blushed deep red, knowing we could be in serious trouble if a teacher caught us even kissing on the cheek. (The school has serious rules about the show of too much public affection.) "I'll see you after school, right?"

I nodded, my lips still tingling from the soft little kiss. _Gosh! I'm such a virgin sometimes! _I thought as he smiled and nodded. "Good. Then I'll see you then!"

All four of us got up and Conner went off in his own direction after saying goodbye.

"Have I mentioned that you two are-"

"-very cute together!" I finished with a laugh and a nod. "Just about 100 times a day, Carlos!"

Carlos giggled, "I'll keep saying it!"

K laughed, "C'mon Carlos. We'll see you later, Anna!"

I waved once at them as they walked out with a group of other kids heading their same way and then made my way to the other exit on the other side of the lunch room to get to my own class.

That's when I felt it again. The gut twisting feeling that had me slowing down my steps to wait. I didn't understand. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something? No. It wasn't that. I was waiting for something to happen. The feeling wasn't a bad one like you get when you're watching a horror film and you just know that something is going to jump out at the screen. It was just like… Like… A pull. A little tug that made me slow down my steps, not caring if I would be late for class and wait for whatever was about to happen.

I was trying to figure out what was going on when I suddenly, I walked straight into a wall. Or, I thought it was a wall until something strong and warm wrapped around my waist and kept me from falling backwards onto my ass.

"Oh! Damn! I'm sorry, that was my fault." The male voice was soft and velvet. Like a little piece of heaven.

"No. It's okay. I should have been watching…" I was trying to steady myself when I looked up, way up, to look into his eyes.

My world would never be the same. I knew it. Starring into those dark brown eyes changed me completely right then and there. Everything around us blurred and it didn't even matter. I didn't want to move. I was happy right where I was; in his arms. I felt safe and warm. I felt at home, like I belonged. I thought about nothing but his eyes. Those eyes that I had just met, those eyes that I had just looked into and already knew so well.

We said nothing for what seemed like forever. And for all I cared, we could have stayed like that forever. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore except that moment. The loud ringing of the second warning bell finally brought us back into reality and everything around us began to move again. I blinked a couple of times and he unwrapped his strong arms from around my waist, allowing me to stand on my own after making sure that I was steady.

"Uhm… Yeah. I should have been watching where I was walking." I finished my sentence but my voice sounded different, weaker.

He shook his head softly. "It's fine. I… I'm Embry."

* * *

***Dramatic music begins to play as you all realize what da fock just happened* Didn't see that one commin' did ya? **

**Reviews = Love so please share with me what your brains have been whispering to you about this chapter! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
